Astos
Astos (ASTOS w wersji NES) to zły król Mrocznych Elfów (Dark Elves) w oryginalnym Final Fantasy. Walczy się z nim jako bossem w Western Keep (Zachodniej Baszcie), gdzie kryje się on pod postacią króla. W Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls i przyszłych remake'ach Astos pojawia się również w Whisperwind Cove (Zatoce Szepczącego Wiatru). Znajduje się tam obszar z duszami pod postacią ogników, które trzeba uspokoić, by mogły spocząć w pokoju. Jedną z tych dusz jest Astos, który szukając zemsty atakuje drużynę przy spotkaniu. Po zniszczeniu jego duszy, jeszcze przed zniknięciem, przeklina on Wojowników Światła (Light Warriors). Fabuła Astos oraz jego słudzy atakują Elfheim zanim do miasta docierają Wojownicy Światła i rzuca klątwę na Księcia Elfheimu (Prince of Elfheim) (która wprowadza go w niekończący się sen), okradając jednocześnie jego skarbiec. Zabiera on również Kryształowe Oko (Crystal Eye) wiedźmy Matoyi, by powstrzymać ją przed sporządzeniem mikstury, która mogłaby ocucić Księcia. W końcu, w Western Keep oszukuje on Wojowników Światła, udając słabego i starego króla i nakłaniając ich do odzyskania Korony z niebezpiecznych głębi Marsh Cave (Bagiennej Jaskini). Kiedy Wojownicy powracają, Astos ukazuje swoje prawdziwe oblicze, lecz bohaterowie niszczą go. Walka W odróżnieniu od Garlanda, Astos jest pierwszym naprawdę wymagającym bossem, na którego natkną się gracze, w szczególności w wersjach NES, MSX oraz "trybie klasycznym" ("classic mode") wydania Final Fantasy Origins. Podczas gdy pula jego HP wciąż nie robi wrażenia, to jego fizyczna i magiczna obrona są wysokie. Astos ma tendencję do rozpoczynania potyczki umiejętnością Death/RUB (Śmierć/WYMAZAĆ), która w pechowym przypadku pozbędzie się jednego członka drużyny. Jeżeli walka będzie się przeciągała, Astos może rzucić Death kilka razy z rzędu, pozbywając się drużyny i uniemożliwiając jej zadanie mu obrażeń dostatecznie szybko, by wygrała ona walkę. Astos może także użyć zaklęć Slow 2 (Spowolnić 2), Fira oraz Thundaga. Potyczka z Astosem w Whisperwind Cove będzie znacznie prostsza, gdyż będzie on posiadał te same statystyki i umiejętności, co wcześniej, podczas gdy w tym momencie Wojownicy Światła będą znacznie silniejsi. Strategia Posiadanie 8 lub 9 poziomu oraz Mithrilowych Mieczy (Mythril Swords) na postaciach, które mogą ich używać, jest zwykle zalecane do tego, by walka z Astosem nie była zbyt uciążliwa. Żeby go pokonać, postacie atakujące fizycznie powinny używać komendy Attack (Atak) będąc pod wpływem Haste (Przyspieszenia), gdyż najprawdopodobniej będzie to pierwsza walka, podczas której gracz będzie miał dostęp do zaklęcia Haste. Profesje Red Mage (Czerwony Mag) oraz White Mage (Biały Mag) powinny użyć umiejętności NulBolt (Zniwelować Błyskawice) oraz NulFire (Zniwelować Ogień), a w razie potrzeby leczyć. Postacie typu Black Mage (Czarny Mag) powinny używać zaklęć drugiego stopnia, takich jak Fira, jeżeli nie są zajęci Przyspieszaniem postaci atakujących fizycznie. W wydaniu Dawn of Souls i nowszych, gracz powinien posiadać trochę Phoenix Down (Pierza Feniksa) lub zaklęcie Life (Życie) w razie gdyby Astosowi udało się rzucić Death; w starszych wersjach (NES, MSX lub Origins (poziom trudności normal)) trzeba się jednak po prostu odpowiednio dostosować (lub zresetować grę; zalecane jest użycie Tent (Namiotu) przed Zamkiem Astosa w celu zapisania gry i skopiowania stanu, by uniknąć niechcianej sytuacji, gdzie Astos z powodzeniem używa Death na początku walki). Inną strategią jest rzucenie Silence (Milczenie) na początku walki, żeby powstrzymać Astosa przed rzucaniem zaklęć, w szczególności Death. Bez nich posiada on tylko przeciętny, jak na swój poziom, atak fizyczny, nawet pod wpływem przyspieszenia. Użycie przedmiotu Cockatrice Claw (Szpon Bazyliszka), który można wygrać zdobywając trzecie miejsce w minigrze 15 Puzzle, daje niewielką szansę na natychmiastowy nokaut bossa. Ta druga metoda jest jednak dostępna tylko w nowszych wersjach gry. Występowanie w innych grach Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Astos pojawia się także w Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Galeria Ciekawostki *Astos pojawił się także w 34 odcinku serialu , "The Fractured Fantasy of Captain N", ukryty pod postacią Friara, który posiadał Light Crystal (Kryształ Światła). *Astos był inspiracją dla przeciwnika Dark Elf w Final Fantasy IV. Sprite'y bitewne obu są identyczne w wersji na PSP. *Pomimo znacznych różnic w wyglądzie, Astos i inne mroczne elfy są oparci na drowach z Dungeons and Dragons. de:Astos en:Astos es:Astos (Final Fantasy) it:Astos Kategoria:Postacie w Final Fantasy Kategoria:Bossowie w Final Fantasy